Attack on Piltover
by Katarina Du Couteau
Summary: Jinx has shown up in the City of Progress once more! Can Caitlyn and Jayce defend long enough? Where is Vi! This story was a prompt story, and I didn't feel right to you readers to only putting my half. So the first chapter will be written by Ryugi Kazamaru, and the second by myself.
1. Jinx's Arrival

**((AUTHORS NOTE: This first chapter was written by someone else. The authors name is Ryugi Kazamaru, and you can find him on the League of legends website, on the roleplay forums.))**

***BANG - BOOM - CRASH***

Explosions rocked Piltover as the air filled with maniacal laughter and screams. Jinx was on the rampage again. Even after being accepted into the League, Jinx was still wanted in Piltover. She was safe as long as she remained outside Piltover's jurisdiction, but she had made a very special trip back to her old stomping grounds...just to blow up some stuff she'd missed the first time.

"All of you circle around from the left flank! Try and draw her attention so I can get a clear shot!" Caitlyn watched the action from the top of a building. Destruction filled her view as twin braids of blue hair bounded and bobbed through rubble and smoke. As things stood, she had no way to get a shot off without risking alerting the Loose Canon of her position. She barked orders to the other police forces to get them to maneuver to draw Jinx into a more open position. But so far, it had only wound up in the men and women diving for cover. Bullets and nets whizzed over Jinx's head as she fell backward onto her back and rolled with laughter.

"WAHAHAHAHAHA~! Stop complaining Fishbones! There's a WHOLE LOT MORE WHERE THAT CAME FROM!" Jinx cackled and lifted the rocket launcher into position and started firing randomly into the air. Missiles streaked in all directions, detonating against buildings and filling the skyline with acrid smoke and debris. "Pretty colors! That's SO MUCH BETTER! Hahaha!" The young flat-chest time-bomb threw herself to her feet and to the side as a big blue ball of energy shot through the air toward her. "Hey! That's no fun!"

"Stop right there criminal scum! A pretty little lady like you shouldn't be playing with such powerful toys." Jayce stepped out of a rising plume of ash and grinned, sun reflecting of his trademark grin. "Why don't you put that down and-" He was quickly silenced by a rocket detonating in his face and sending him flying backward.

"Jayce!" Caitlyn screamed over her radio as she looked for any sign of the Defender.

"Nng... Calm that pretty face of yours, Cait, I'm fine..." Caitlyn looked to see Jayce pulling himself up from a wall, scratched, a little singed, but otherwise no worse for wear.

"How many times have I told you to stop monitoring police frequencies! You're a civilian! This is offici-"

"I'm the Defender of Tomorrow, not just any civilian. Besides, you never answered me about dinner tomorrow night." She could HEAR him grinning.

"This is no time to be making jokes!" Caitlyn hissed.

"Who's joking?"

"Damn it Jayce!" Caitlyn dropped her view back into her sight and scanned the area where Jinx had been. She was gone. "Where the hell did you go...?"

"PEEK A BOO! I SEEEEE YOOUUUUUU!"

Caitlyn pulled her eyes away from the scope to see Jinx flying through the air, surfing, on a Super Mega Death Rocket. And she was headed directly for her position.

"Damn!" Instantly, Caitlyn threw herself backward and took a knee, lifting her rifle, a red line trailing from it, directly into the warhead of the rocket. She pulled the trigger and the rocket detonated with a thunderous explosion only a few dozen feet away, while Jinx flew away, riding the blast wave, cackling like a mad-woman.

Caitlyn was thrown backward, tumbling end over end as the building she was perched upon crumbled, and caused her to fall in a heap, battered and bruised. She tried to lift herself into a standing position, but her leg ached. It was possibly broken.

"Caitlyn!" Jayce spotted her and began to run toward her, sped by an Acceleration gate, just as more laughter pierced the air.

"Jayce! Get back!" Caitlyn cried out as a flurry of grenades landed along Jayce's path...but his Mercury Canon remade itself into its hammer form and her threw himself over them.

"Hammer time!" Jinx fired off several rockets, but each one was deflected by Jayce's hammer, careening into buildings and exploding. "It'll take more than that to knock ME down little lady!"

"Jayce! You're doing more damage than her! Just get me out of here!"

"Little busy!" Jayce continued to deflect rockets as Jinx landed.

"You're no fun!" She swapped to Pow-Pow and Jayce's face paled. He turned to take cover as a hail of minigun fire chased him back into an alleyway, but was cut off by more Flame-Chomper Grenades. This time, he wasn't so lucky, and he was caught with one. "Zip-Zap-BANG!" A shot from Zapper nailed Jayce, stunning him further, before a shot from Fishbones sent the Defender landing in a heap.

"That...wasn't in my plans..." Jayce lost consciousness and Jinx laughed, dancing in place and running in circles.

"Got em got em GOT EM! You're the BEST Fishbones! Party time all day!" The bouncing and jolly mood ceased as Jinx looked over to Caitlyn. "Hey Fishbones, what should we do with Hat-Lady?"

_"I think we should help her up. She looks really hurt..."_ Jinx frowned and bopped the rocket launcher on the muzzle.

"You're suuuch a BUZZ KILL YOU KNOW THAT! GAWD! No! I say we shoot her some more and see how far she flies!" Jinx pulled Fishbones into firing position and laughed, taking a bead on the grounded Caitlyn. "Bye bye Smelly Hat-Lady!" Caitlyn's eyes widened and Jinx laughed.

Then a wall exploded outward.

"Here comes the Punchline!"

As the dust cleared, Vi stood tall between Caitlyn and Jinx, cracking her massive hextech gauntlets.

"Vi! Where the-" The Enforcer spat a wad of dust from her mouth and grinned, slamming one fist into the palm of another.

"Ding-Donger was busy giving me a tune-up. I told him to move faster, but he kept saying a dirty ape like me couldn't understand how delicate things were...so I punched him and ran over here as fast as I could." She looked back behind her to see the various holes through buildings. "Okay, I didn't really run..."

"HE-LLOOO! I'M STILL HERE YOU KNOW! Stop running your stupid dumb mouth stupid Fat-Hands!" Jinx raged and fired off a small barrage of rockets. Vi simply grinned and launched a punch, a shockwave detonating all of them at close range, and sending Jinx skidding backwards on all fours.

"Shut up runt! The ladies are talking."

"Make me dumbface! Vi scowled.

"Let me handle this Cait. Time I got to work..." Vi started walking toward Jinx, who was grinning like a lunatic.

"Vi! Be careful! Backup is-" Caitlyn was cut off by a snort and a glance back from Vi

"Come on, Cupcake... I'M my own backup."

The stage was set for a showdown between Vi and Jinx. No one was sure what was about to happen, but all the pieces were in place. Whatever happened, this showdown was bound to be huge, bigger than both personalities...


	2. Return of the Vi

Caitlyn looked at Vi and only raised her hand to cover her face, "You're also your own worse enemy…" She said with an annoyed tone to her. "Just… try and don't make a mess!" The sheriff yelled out.

But it was too late. Vi was already on the warpath as her power booster kicked in to over drive upon her back. The gears whirred to life as the power was generated and circulated through the 'veins' of her power fists.

"You've done it this time, you criminal." Vi said as she narrowed her eyes at Jinx. The last time she and the Loose Cannon had met, it had been… a near apocalypse for the city of Piltover. It was just the fact that jinx had been summoned by the League that had allowed the city to rebuild some. But now… now she was back, and she was going to pay for making her look like a fool.

"Me? A Crimi-NAM-nal?!" Jinx only spun upon her foot as she tossed Fishbones back and picked up the bag that hung by her side, and three barrels poked through. "Let's see who's better at the name calling, FAT-HANDS!" She laughed loudly as the trigger was pressed and metal slugs flew toward the pink haired brawler. "EAT THIS!"

Vi cursed as she was lured into Jinx's zone. Just the sight of her got to the enforcer. "Not going to happen!" Vi's fist slammed down into the ground hard, sending a shockwave through the general vicinity, but more specifically… on the edge of a slab of exploded concrete, causing it to jump up into the air and into the path of Jinx's line of fire.

The spray of bullets stopped suddenly as Jinx frowned. "Hey! Get out from behind there fat-hands! Stop hiding!" The blue haired girl said loudly and stomped her feet up and down.

"Stop hiding? Fine, have it your way!" Vi called back as she dug her fingers into the concrete slab and took one, then two, then three steps forward until she was running toward her nemesis with a large shield.

"Not… what I had in mind." Jinx said to herself as she opened fire with Pow-Pow once more, the bullets only sinking into and chipping away at Vi's makeshift shield and ram all in one. "Oh no! Oh no! Oh NO!" The psychotic girl screamed as she released the mini-gun and grabbed for Fishbone's once more, locking it into fire position.

[I]'She's stopped firing…'[/I] Vi thought to herself as she skidded upon the ground, and with a quick lunch forward, literally threw the multi ton block of concrete at the Loose Cannon.

The shockwave that went off, would have thrown any normal person from the feet as was the case with Jinx, but Vi had braced herself from the incoming explosion of one of Fishbone's rockets and the concrete projectile.

A blue shimmer covered Vi's entire form as she jumped out of the giant dust cloud and saw Jinx lying near by atop an overturned car, seemingly unconscious. "No… it can't be this easy." The pinkette said a loud as she slowly walked closer to the downed blue-head. Reckless as she may be, Vi had learned more then enough caution when it came to Jinx.

And sure enough, Vi's caution was well received as she moved her fist back and punched forward, sending a shockwave out from her fists to the oncoming flame chompers of her opponent.

"That wasn't very nice, FAT-HANDS! Wasn't it, Fishbones?" Jinx questioned her rocket launcher as she got up to her feet.

[I]"No it wasn't, but it wasn't very nice of you to surprise her either..."[/I] Jinx frowned at the launcher once more, "What did I tell you about keeping your mouth shut?!" She growled back at her weapon.

"Stop talking to that hunk of metal, and fight me like a real person." Vi shouted up at Jinx who stood atop the dented vehicle.

"What are you? STUPID? STUPID FAT-HANDS with STUPID HAT-LADY! Why does she have so many hats anyways? Think I could BLOW SOME UP?!" Jinx only laughed louder as Vi's eyes narrowed.

"That's it, pipsqueak!" Vi's right hand curled up into a fist as she leaned back, bracing herself for the energy that was about to be released from her megaton gauntlets.

The servo's picked up and wailed in a high frequency, if Vi were not used to it, the sound would almost cause her to cover her ears and scream out. But as it were, it only worked to her advantage as Jinx's hands shot to her ears and ducked down to try and stop the sound in a futile attempt.

"Take… THIS!" Vi screamed as she launched her fist forward, followed soon by herself until she felt her balled fist impacting the overturned car with a metal crunching thud, sending jinx and the vehicle flying into the air.

"I'm not done with you just yet!" The servo's upon her back had not stopped spinning as her hand raised up once more and a popup display upon her right gauntlet popped up, showing a captured image of Jinx who was still up in the air. [I]"Target locked,"[/I] a voice sounded over Vi's earpiece as a sudden blast of power rocketed her up toward the flailing airborne girl.

"I've got you now, Jinx!" Vi called out as she rocketed up toward her – and the cities at that – enemy.

"I. Don't. THINK SO!" Jinx twirled mid air and leveled Fishbones at Vi, who's eyes widened just as the launchers metal mouth opened up and the rocket jettisoned out of it's mouth.

Vi's fist and Fishbone's rocket impacted midair, causing the warhead to explode on impact, and it was through a little window just as Vi was engulfed in destruction and chaos, did she see Jinx be knocked away form her mid aid from the force of the rocket launching and then the following explosion.

Vi plummeted down toward the ground in a trail of smoke and dying cinders, her body saved from the brunt of the explosion and damage due to her blast shield, but the force of it had still knocked her unconscious.

"Vi!" Caitlyn yelled out, and tried to move to catch her falling partner, but her leg still would not cooperate with her, and so she watched as Vi slammed into the wall of a – now – closed laundromat. Wincing as she watched the wall cave in around and over her partner, Caitlyn struggled to get closer to see if Vi was alright… or even alive.

But much to the sheriff's relief,, Vi was just fine except for some slight bleeding out of one of her ears.

The enforcer was clawing cement and plaster off hr body as she struggled to get back up to her feet. Once she had though, she took a quick look around the area and let out a loud curse. Jinx was nowhere to be seen.

"NO!" Vi yelled at the top of her lungs as she fell forward, catching herself on the ground before hitting it several times with her fists.

"She… she got away…" Caitlyn said as she hobbled over to the pink haired enforcer. "Vi…" Caitlyn said as she reached toward her partner.

"Don't say it Cait! Don't! I mean it!" Vi spun quickly, her gauntlets flying to swat Caitlyn away like one swatted a bug but stopped just an inch away and slowly her gauntlets lowered.

"At least you stopped her?" Caitlyn said with a sigh. Jinx had looked no worse for where then Vi did, but she hoped that the Loose Canon has used up most of her ammunition earlier fighting herself and the Defender of Tomorrow. "She'll be back… and you can get her then."

"Yeah…" Said Vi, her eyes narrowing as she looked up into the skylight and saw a nine of ten hot air balloons, each one with letters upon them that when read and spelled out read, " D"

"I'LL GET YOU, YOU LITTLE BLUE HAIRED RUNT!" Vi yelledas the balloons turned in the wind and upon them another message was spelled…. " :P"


End file.
